


Leo's Secret

by CrackedHopehead



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Bruises, Dominance, Falling In Love, Hardcore, Incest, Lust, M/M, Macabre, Masochism, Painplay, Perversion, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Submission, tcest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedHopehead/pseuds/CrackedHopehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo hat ein dunkles Geheimnis - er ist seiner unstillbaren Lust unterlegen. Raph hat es heraus gefunden und tut ihm den Gefallen... Für alle die's etwas härter mögen.<br/>Es gibt Blut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A dirty secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der zweite Abschnitt passierte Zeitlich vor dem ersten. Seht es als art Rückblende :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich ist Leo für mich nicht so interessant wie seine Brüder denn Humor, Brutalität und Intelligenz find ich irgendwie aufregender und auch sexier als Verantwortungsbewusstsein... auch wenn mir Leo nach seiner Nahtoderfahrung im 2003 Cartoon sehr sympathisch geworden ist. Gnaa, sie sind alle toll! Nun denn: wenn ich mir vorstelle dass, Leo, der stolze Anführer, ein Opfer seines unersättlichen Körpers ist krieg ich so'n bisschen Nasenblutennn- darum ist Leo nun das Opfer meiner Geschichte :D

Seine Haut war dreckig und Schweiß überströmt. Die Fesseln an den Handgelenken scheuerten sichtlich und seine Augen waren rot vom gebären unzähliger Tränen. Blutspritzer zierten den Boden zwischen Staub und Schutt und ein zitteriges Wimmern erfüllte die Luft. Seine Stimme war nicht das einzige was zitterte, sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Schmerz und Lust. Tiefe, blutige Schrammen zogen sich durch sein Fleisch, dunkle Flecken in allen Größen und formen übersäten seinen Körper. Er liebte es.

"Schlag mich!"

Ein lautes und saftiges Klatschen war zu hören das von den Wänden wiederhallte. Leos geschlossene Augenlider fingen an zu zittern als würde er gleich weinen. Raph packte ihn an der Kehle und betrachtete ihn. Leo kniete im Dreck, zugerichtet wie vom Teufel persönlich. Raph schmetterte sein Gesicht gegen die Wand und presste mit seinem Körper gegen Leos. Auch wenn er wusste das sich Leo nicht wehren würde setzte er seine ganze Kraft ein ihn unten zu halten.

Raph biss ihn in den Hals und grub seine Finger in Leos Brustpanzer. Seine Hände wanderten mit nachdruck seinen Körper hinab; begrabschten ihn. Leo spürte einen schmackhaften Hieb auf den Arsch und Raphs eindeutige Erregung.

Eigentlich wollten sie zu Beginn keine zu eindeutigen Spuren auf seinem Körper hinterlassen doch vor ein paar Stunden haben sie sich gehen lassen.

Sie waren in einem verlassenem Raum irgendwo in den Weiten der Kanalisation in dem, wie es schein, schon seit Jahrzehnten keiner mehr einen Fuß hinein gesetzt hatte. Trümmer und Staub wohin man auch Blickte. Leo war an einem Metallring, der in die Wand eingelassen war, fest gebunden. Die Fesseln waren abgewetzt doch sie würden nicht reißen.

Leo keuchte schwer und Raph drückte ihn mit seinem Körper immer mehr gegen die Wand. "Das gefällt dir, was?" spottete er. Leo antwortete darauf mit einem heißem, kehligem Atmen und dann sah er Raph in die wilden Augen. Er verstand und nach einem kurzem Moment des Auskostens schlug er Leo mit dem flachen Handrücken einmal quer übers Gesicht. "Ah!"

Raph trat wie gebannt zurück und betrachtete dieses Bild. _Es tut ihm wirklich weh... und er liebt es._.. Leo atmete schnell und stöhnte dabei lüstern.

_Ich hab ihn noch nie etwas so genießen sehen..._

Nach einem Moment der Stille wandte sich Leo zu ihm um. "Raph...B-Bitte... ich will es... Ich brauche es..." entwich seinen bebenden, aufgeplatzten Lippen.

Er wusste was er meinte. "Wieder wie letztes mal?" ein gönnerhafter Unterton lag in seiner Stimme und er grinste. Leo ließ seinen Oberkörper,soweit wie ihm die Fesseln das ermöglichten, sinken und gebar sich eindeutig als er so lüstern wie wie es nur ging seinen Körper präsentierte.

Leos Atmung wurde schneller und sein Seufzen lauter als er das helle Klingen des dünnen Metalls hörte.

Raph leckte seinen Sai an. Langsam trat er näher. Er ließ sich Zeit. Leo sagte kein Wort, biss sich nur auf die Lippe vor gierender Ungeduld.

Das kalte,lange Metall schob sich langsam in ihn hinein- Raph wollte ihn nicht verletzten. Das heißt, nicht zu ernsthaft. Leo keuchte lüstern und stöhnte bei jedem Ausatmen. Der kalte Fremdkörper ließ sein Inneres rhythmisch zucken. Seine Gedanken schwanden unter einem Schleier aus Hitze und er spürte nur noch diese schöne, unendliche Lust. Er fing an zu wimmern.

Er erinnerte sich... Das letzte mal hatte Raph ihm den Hintern ausgepeitscht bis die roten Schriemen an manchen Stellen anfingen zu bluten. Der letzte Hieb, den er ihm verpasst hatte, donnerte senkrecht auf ihn nieder und zog sich einmal genau durch die Mitte seiner Arschbacken. Dann fickte er ihn. Erbarmungslos.

Der Gedanke daran ließ sein Inneres erzittern.

Leo's Schmerz- und Lustschreie hatten ihre Grenzen verwischt und sein entblößter Körper entfachte in ihm ein Feuer. Er fühlte sich ausgeliefert und gedemütigt und es törnte ihn auf unheimliche Weise an.

Was würden die Anderen sagen wenn sie ihn so sehen würden?

Ihren Anführer... und Sensei... Sie waren nicht allzu weit entfernt. Sie könnten sie finden, sie könnten es sehen!

Dieser Nervenkitzel raubte ihm jeden Gedanken. Er stöhnte unwillkürlich lauter. Nun war ihm alles egal. Nur noch der Moment zählte und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl gab seinem Verstand den Rest. So einen Genuss hatte er noch nie für irgendwas verspürt.

Das Metal war nun warm und mit jedem eindringen schob es sich tiefer in seine Eingeweide. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er fühlte die gefährlich scharfe Spitze in sich reiben. Doch er vertraute Raph. Er spürte Raphs Blick auf seiner Haut und seinen feuchten, heißen Atem.

Er hörte ihn hinter sich heftig Atmen so als würde er sich beherrschen müssen.

 

* * *

 

Das weiche Bett und ihre warmen Körper unter der Decke, dicht an einander geschmiegt waren wie Zucker im vergleich zu dem dreckigem hartem Boden der Kanalisation. Raphs heiße Finger wanderten begierig zu Leos Kehle, umschlossen sie und festigten ihren Griff wie eine Schlange. Leo genoss das Gefühl wie sich das Blut in seinem Kopf staute und ihm ganz schwummrig wurde. Sein Atem erstickte fast vollkommen. _Er könnte mich jetzt töten._

Dieses Gefühl des Ausgeliefert seins ließ Wellen des Verlangens seinen Körper durchfluten. "Raph... wir... dürfen... keine Spuhren... hinterlassen..." sagte Leo mit heiserer, erstickter Stimme in der ein nicht zu überhörender Ton der Lust lag. Hitze vernebelte seinen Blick. Raphs Hände wichen langsam von Leo Hals an dem sich noch keine Würgemale abzeichneten und wanderten hinab. Sie glitten begierig und andächtig über seinen ganzen Körper während Raph seine Zähne in seinem Hals vergrub.

Leo wälzte sich vor Erregung herum und wand sich lüstern. Ehe er sich versah lag er auf dem Bauch, zwischen dem weichem Bett und Raph eingeklemmt. Sie atmeten schwer. Raph zog ihm den Bandana von den Augen, der Stoff presste sich zwischen seine Zähne und sein Kopf wurde mit Kraft nach hinten gezogen. Er liebte die schwere von Raphs Körper und seine glühende Zunge die seinen Hals hinab wanderte. "Soll ich dich einfach ficken?" Diese Worte ließen ihn vor Begierde zittern und er Seufzte laut.

Raph ließ den Bandana los und Leos Kopf schmiegte sich nun ans weiche Kissen. Nach einer weile schloss er die Augen und nickte kaum merklich. Es war ihm nicht wichtig was Raph mit ihm machte... es ging nicht mehr um seinen unersättlichen Körper. Er hatte es kaum gemerkt doch nun war etwas anderes das Feuer seiner Leidenschaft...

Raph berührte ihn wie in einem Fiebertraum. Nach einer Weile spürte er wie sich etwas großes und hartes an ihn drückte und das heiße Ende in ihm verschwand. Raph nahm ihn so lüstern und hart das es ihm jeden Gedanken raubte und er bei jedem Stoß nur noch kehlig Seufzen konnte. Sie liebten sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit.

Sie brachen seufzend und keuchend übereinander zusammen. Leo richtete sich zitternd auf und schlang die Arme um Raphs Hals. Er küsste ihn. Zum ersten mal küsste er ihn aber es kam ihm so selbstverständlich vor. Raph erwiderte den Kuss. Dann sahen sie sich an, immer noch ganz außer Atem. Leo lachte lieblich und küsste nochmals diese wundervollen Lippen. Er war jetzt schon süchtig nach ihnen und Raph ebenso nach seinen. Dieser Moment sagte mehr als jedes Wort. Sie schliefen neben einander ein, Arm in Arm. Die nachwehen des Orgasmus zogen sich langsam verblassend durch ihre Körper. Doch da war ein neues Gefühl das ihn erschauern ließ. Er war glücklich. Er schmiegte sich an Raphs Brust und konnte nicht umher zu lächeln.

 


	2. Wie es dazu kam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ist doch egal. Es fühlt sich gut an," sagte die Stimme. "Genieße."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier nun das versprochene Kapitel mit dem kreativen Titel "Wie es dazu kam" :D

Leo sagte er fühle sich nicht gut und bräuchte etwas Luft. Er ging weit weg vom Trainingsraum, weg von ihrem Zuhause und versteckte sich hinter verwinkelten Ecken der Kanalisation. "Shit," zischte er und begann sich schnell zu berühren. Er hatte nicht bemerkt das ihm Jemand gefolgt war bis es schon zu spät war. "Raph!" Er wandt sich mit hochrotem Kopf ab doch er war zu paralisiert und zu leider auch erregt um irgendetwas zu sagen. Raph stand da wie ein Fels und musterte ihn eine Weile mit starrem, urteilendem Blick.Er würde ihn gleich schelten oder etwas herrablassendes sagen so wie er ihn ansah ohne auch nur zu blinzeln.Oder konnte er sich nicht satt sehen? _Nein Unsinn! Was bild ich mir da ein?_

Vor Nervösität und Erregtheit flach atmend, lehte Leo gegen die Wand. Leo konnte nicht sagen ob Raph enttäuscht oder wütend war denn sein Blick war zwar intensiv aber so unergründlich wie ein schwarzes Meer. Dann kam er auf ihn zu. Leo wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Was passiert jetzt?

Er erwartete Worte von seinem Bruder doch als er vor ihn trat blieb er nicht stehen und quetschte Leos Körper zwischen sich und der Wand ein. Er sah Leo in die vernebelten Augen und dann an ihm runter. Er musterte seinen Körper. Er sah ihn heute nicht zum ersten mal so starren. Raphael hatte diesen teuflischen Blick auch kurz bevor er Jemanden angriff doch etwas war anders. Er hatte nichts drohendes sondern etwas... er wusste es nicht. Leo, immer noch unfähig etwas zu sagen, stand einfach nur da und sah Raph dabei zu wie seine Augen über ihn wanderten. Er fühlte seinen Blick. Dann fixierte er einen Punkt auf Raphs Brustpanzer und starrte in die Leere.

Er war zu schamerfüllt um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Unvollendete Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf gestellt von einer heiseren Stimme. _Seiner_ Stimme. Er stöhnte in seinen Gedanken.

 _Du brauchst es_. Raph schob sein Bein zwischen Leos und rieb damit an seinem Schritt. Eine Hitze tat sich ihn ihm auf und vernebelte seine Gedanken vollständig. Unwillkürlich stöhnte er leise auf.

 _Was geschieht hier?_ Er wollte nicht wissen was hier geschieht. _Aber warum? Was-Ist doch egal. Es fühlt sich gut an,_ sagte die Stimme. _Genieße_.

Er sah Raph immer noch nicht in die Augen. _Berühr mich... fass mich an..._ sagte etwas in seinem Kopf lüstern. Er schien seine Gedanken wohl unbewusst geberdet zu haben denn Raphs Hand legte sich angenehm aufdringlich auf seine verborgene Männlichkeit. Blut rauschte blitzartig durch seinen Körper und schien seinen Geist mit sich zu reißen.

Er ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören und legte genussvolll den Kopf in den Nacken.

Von fremden Händen berührt zu werden war ein Genuss jenseits von allem. Die Lust legte sich um ihn wie eine undurchdringliche Wand die ihn von der Außenwelt abschottete. Nichts existierte mehr. Es fühlte sich an als würden Stunden vergehen in denen er einfach nur Raphaels Berührungen genoss. Wie er an ihm rieb und ihn mit seinen Blicken durchbohrte- Es war honigsüß. Seine Atmung hatte sich zu keiner Sekunde beruhigt und das sorgte dafür das ihm schwindelig wurde. Seine Fingerspitzen zitterten und es schien ihm so als würde seine Zungenspitze leicht kribbeln und vibrieren. Es war ein sündhafter Genuss und er wollte das es ewig so weiter geht.

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte wieder lüsterne Dinge und diesmal war das wonach sie sehnte ein so unausweichliches Verlangen dass er gar nicht versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen.

  
"Raph.... schlag mich..."

 

  
Raphael hörte auf mit dem was er tat und sah ihn verwirrt an. Der Nebel in Leos Kopf lüftete sich und er bereute Raph unterbrochen zu haben.

  
"Was?" Seine Stimme klang gefestigt, in der Realität verankert. Er nahm alles was grade passierte klar wahr doch Leos Kopf war zu weit in den hitzigen, wabernden Wolken als das ihn das hätte nervöß machen können.

  
"Schlag mich...bitte," brachte Leo mit zittriger Stimme hervor und diese Worte kamen aus seinem tiefsten Innersten.

Raph sah ihn an.

 

Dann hob er die Hand und mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen klapste er Leo leicht auf die Wange um ihn damit wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen.

Leo lachte. "Vergiss es."

 "Ich glaub nicht das ich das kann," gab Raph zu. "Warum willst du das ich dich schlage?"

"Ich dachte nur... es ... Ach nein, vergiss es."

Schon wieder dieser bohrende Blick. "Ich dachte nur es fühlt sich vielleicht gut an... wenn du's nicht zu doll machst meine Ich."  
Jetzt lachte Raph. "Du stehst auf sowas?"

Leo wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte. Die Tatsache dass das was passierte grade passierte hat er immernoch nicht ganz verdaut und das Raph nun mit ihm sprach entriss ihm die Vermutung das es nicht real war. Das gab allem eine ganz andere Note.

"Vielleicht," sagte er, sich selbst gegenüber unsicher. Raph sah ihn einfach nur weiter unverwand in die Augen mit einem Blick den er nicht deuten konnte. Ein Moment verstrich, dessen Spannung Leo anfangs gar nicht bemerkte.

 

  
Er sah eine Hand auf sein Gesicht zuschnellen und in nächsten Moment brannte seine Wange. Ein sattes Echo hallte von den Wänden wieder. Er hatte nicht geschrien, nichtmal groß gezuckt. Als hätte die Ohrfeige für einen Moment alles ihn ihm angehalten. Er atmete gespresst aus. Er fühlte sich als ob ein Staudamm brach und war auch immer es war was herraus floss es machte ihn bereit und willig für mehr.

Sie sahen sich an. In Raph Augen war wieder dieses Feuer, kaum zu sehen hinter seiner undurchdringlichen Art doch die hitze war fölrmlich zu spühren. Diesmal blinzelte auch Leo nicht.

Vorsichtig gewöhnten sie sich an die Tatsache das es ihnen gefiel.

Es wird nicht das letzte mal sein.

Die Einsamkeit die sie an manchen Tagen durchmachten hatte ihn sich schon oft fragen lassen ob sowas je passieren würde. Das sie sich die Zuneigung die sie brauchten aus Neugier, Langeweile oder Verzweiflung bei einander holen würden. Er hätte nicht gedacht das es so passieren würde und schon gar nicht hatte er damit gerechnet das er solche Sachen...

Es war ein bischen viel auf einmal doch sie waren nicht allein in diesen neuen perversen Abgründen.

"Hier seid ihr!" Leo wollte seinem Gesicht grade ein Lächeln gewähren doch sein Vorhaben wurde im Keim erstickt. "Ich such euch schon überall! Splinter will das ihr zurück kommt," teilte ihnen Mikey mit der Leo mit seiner lauten Stimme wieder in die Realität riss.

"Wir kommen," sagte Raph knapp ohne die Augen von Leo abzuwenden. Mikey schenkte seinem merkwürdigem Verhalten wenig Beachtung. Wahrscheinlich dachte er sie haben wieder gestritten. "Wer letzter ist, kriegt keine Pizza!" Und so schnell wie er gekommen war, war er auch wieder, wenn auch nicht grade leise, in den Tunneln verschwunden.

 _Ist das grade wirklich passiert?_ Leo rief sich die letzten Erinnerungen ins Gedächnis. Sie wirkten unwirklich aber ungetrübt. Es muss wohl wirklich passiert sein...

  
Dieses Geheimnis würde fortan wie ein unsichtbarer Freund zwischen ihnen existieren. Ungesehen vom rest der Welt doch ganz deutlich für sie beide. Er schmunzelte in sich hinein. Ihm gefiel es dieses Geheimnis zu tragen. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er bemerkte das Raph nicht mehr vor ihm stand. Er blickte ihm einen Moment hinterher und rannte ihm dann nach. Sie hörten Mikey aus den Tunneln schreien: "Wo bleibt ihr denn?!"

Und in sich hinein grinsend lieferten sich die beiden ein kleines Wettrennen.


	3. The outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel knüpft an den ersten Abschnitt des ersten an. Ja, Is'n bissl durchnander. Fuck it! Art is free!

Am nächsten Tag, als Leo aufwachte und Raph beim schlafen beobachtete, wurde ihm unmissverständlich klar das sie es diesmal zu weit getrieben hatten.

Er konnte sich kaum bewegen ohne das nicht ein heller stechender schmerz durch die wunden auf seiner Haut fuhr. Ihm gefiel es. Auch wenn es diesmal wirklich extrem war. Der Schmerz machte das er sich so lebendig fühlte. Natürlich vermied er es, aber auch wenn er sich bei Kämpfen verletzte... Er mochte es. Es war merkwürdig. Er konnte es nicht anders ausdrücken.  
Raph stöhnte leise als er aufwachte und Leo kuschelte sich enger an ihn. "Guten Morgen" nuschelte er , das Gesicht in Raphs Brustpanzer gedrückt.

Er musste Raph nichts sagen. Ihm war schon die ganze Zeit klar das sich die Blutergüsse und aufgeplatzen Wunden diesmal nicht durch einen Unfall erklären lassen. Raph strich die dünne Decke von Leos Körper und führ mit den Fingern sanft über die lilanen Flecken. Leo konnte in seinen Augen sehen das er sie schön fand.  
Sie lagen eine Weile noch einfach so da. Leo genoss die Berührungen die so sanft waren das sie kitzelten und ihm eine Gänsehaut machten.

Es musste noch sehr früh sein, sie hörten niemanden draußen. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde in denen ihnen die Liebkosungen zu keiner Sekunde langweilig wurden machte Raph den Vorschlag das getrocknete Blut etwas abzuwaschen. Widerwillig entschied der logische Teil seines Gehirns dass das eine gute Idee war als er sah das die Decke und das Bett rostrot verschmiert wahren und über all Getrocknetes Blut, wie abgeblätterter Lack, an den Fasern des Stoffes hing.

Leo schnaufte und nickte dann stumm. Er setzte sich in Zeitlupe auf wärend Raph ein Stück Stoff und eine Wasserflasche holte und sie auf den Tisch in seinem Zimmer stellte.

Er kam wieder auf das Bett zu und legte Leos Arm um seinen Hals.  
"Was sagen wir den anderen?" Seine Stimme brach unter den Schmerzen als er sich mit Raphs Hilfe aufrappelte. Nun waren alle Wunden deutlich sichtbar- er sah aus als hätte ein Künstler auf ihm ein abstraktes Werk zustande gebracht.  
"Dass du das heißeste mutierte Reptil auf diesem Planeten bist," entgegnete Raph beherzt.  
"Ja." Leo lachte amüsiert. "Ja, das sagen wir ihnen."  
Leo hatte keine Angst vor dem was bevor stand. Ganz gleich was geschehen würde- _das_ war es wert. Er hatte sich seit langem... noch nie so gut gefühlt. Ihm war es egal wenn andere es für pervers halten. Es fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Auch wenn er sich bewusst war dass das alles ziemlich abgefuckt war. Aber was ist denn so schlimm an abgefuckt?

  
Es war ihm, erstaunlicher weise, ziemlich egal wie die anderen reagieren würden. Er konnte es sich in etwar ausmalen. Unglauben, verwirrtheit, Entsetzten... die Schamesröte die ihm mit Sicherheit ins Gesicht steigen wird wenn er stumm vor seiner Familie sitzt und wartet bis sie verdaut hatten was ihnen vorgesetzt wurde... Dieser Moment würde vergehen. _Das war es wert. Alle Male._  
Er saß auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von seinem Bruder der mit großer Vorsicht und Fürsorge das geronnene Blut an seinem Bein säuberte.

Es war erstaunlich wie selten es weh tat. Raph hatte warscheinlich Erfahrung durch seine eigenen Verletzungen die er bei Kämpfen davongetragen hatte. Schweigend sah er ihm einfach nur dabei zu. Jedesmal wenn er den Lappen einfach über seinem Mülleimer auswrang (Leo mochte Raphs unkomplizierte Art) beobachtete er wie sich die Muskeln in seinen Armen spannten. Ein sehr schönes Schauspiel, dachte er unverhohlen.

  
Er war angenehm überrascht wie sauber er danach war. Er hätte nicht gedacht das Raph es so gründlich hinbekommen würde.

Raphs Finger waren verschmiert von dunklem, wasserverdünntem Blut. Er sah ihn schon wieder _so_ an. Eine nasse Hand legte sich auf seine Wange und er wurde geküsst als sei er das aller heiligste für ihn. Raph brach den Kuss und sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen. Er wollte etwas sagen doch Leo musste es nicht hören denn er sprach mit seinem Blick. Diesmal was Leo es der ihn küsste und so zum schweigen brachte.  
Von draußen kam ein lautes Scheppern und Mikeys theatralisches Fluchen.  
"Musst du denn _ALLE_ Schüsseln für dein beknacktes Experiment nehmen?! Wie soll ich denn jetzt Pancakes machen?!," drang seine Stimme gedämpft durch die geschlossene Tür.

Raph und Leo grinsten sich an. Er klang so als würde der Tag des jüngsten Gerichts über ihn herrein brechen. Sie fingen an zu lachen und genossen das Gefühl in etwas viel bedeutenderes verstrickt zu sein als Pancakes.

Sie hörten ihnen noch eine Weile zu und dann, zwischen Mikeys und Donnies Streiterei, hörten sie draußen das leise klonk von Master Splinter's Stock.

_Noch ein bischen. Nur noch eine Minute mentale vorbereitung. Dann._

  
Als hätten sie eine Wahl. Sie warteten bis sie genug Mut gefasst hatten denn nervöß waren sie nun doch. Sie standen vor der Tür und Raph legte Leo die Hand sanft auf den Arm. Sie sahen sich an und ihr Blick sagte _egal was passiert, wir haben uns._

Und dann, nach langer aber gefühlt doch viel zu kurzer Zeit, öffnete Raphael die Tür und Leo trat zusammen mit ihm in das Lichert der Küche.

 

 

Als die anderen Leos zugerichteten Körper bemerkten verstummte jedes Gereusch und alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.

Es verlief alles genau so wie er es sich schon gedacht hatte.

Sie nahmen an er sei angegriffen worden, fragten ihn was passiert sei, wer ihm das angetan hatte, wie er sich fühle und das alles mit einer besorgten Angst in der Stimme die Leo vor allem bei Master Splinter, der ihn mit vor Entsetzten weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah, das Herz brach.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten und er ihnen abermals versichert hatte das ihm nichts fehle, holte er tief Luft... und erzählte in abgehackten Sätzen das womit keiner Rechnete.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Er hatte es geahnt. Die Stille danach war das schlimmste.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das dritte Chapter hat mich jetzt selbst überrascht- hatte einfach Lust dazu. Vielleicht kommt noch ein viertes -wer weiiiß. Haha, toll, und Heavily Jumbled verstaubt in der Ecke obwohl ich dieses Project viel lieber mag! Wurmviren stinken!


End file.
